To Think of Me
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: The Stolls have a plan for Percy to make sure Annabeth chooses him. Their secret weapon? Jealousy. "You're not going to force her Percy. You're going to give her time to think, alright. You're going to give her time to think of you. She's gonna realize that all this time, the only thing she needed was Percy Jackson." Re-Write of "Jealous Much"
1. Disclaimer

"…**.."**

**Re-Write of "Jealous Much?" Into "To Think of Me"**

**Due to my many issues about my previous story, I decided to re-write my whole story.**

**The plot is still the same although a few more scenes will be added and some minor detail changes.**

**The Chapters will be longer and I will update more frequently.**

**There will be no author's notes in between chapters, only on the chapters itself if really necessary.**

**Will be 10 – 15 Chapters. No Less.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Sincerely, Kayla-TheBored**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in R****laimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other charachters ****ick Riordan's books. Thank you!**

**(Authors Note Below)**

I was just walking from my archery class – which did not go as bad as the other classes I've had. This time, I didn't hit someone with an arrow – and it was a cool sunny day. I was actually enjoying this day. And I know that there's a war coming soon that will begin during my 16th birthday but I'm still 15 and I'm not turning 16 for three more months, so, I'm living my life! I'm trying out the whole optimism thing.

As I was saying, I was just walking towards my cabin when, out of nowhere, the Stoll brothers land out of nowhere. Like, they literally land from the sky. My first instinct was to look up and see where they came from but I see no trees, giant birds or any other kind of thing that they could've jumped or flown from. My second instinct was to reach for my back pocket and see if they've stolen anything. Luckily, and surprisingly, they haven't.

I look at them with a confused face "Where did you guys come from?"

They smirk at me "You don't need to know that." Travis tells me.

"But, _we _do want to know something." Connor says

They both then stand beside me, each one on each of my side. Connor puts an arm around my shoulder.

"How's it going with you Percy?" Connor asks as we start to walk, slowly.

I narrow my eyes at them, suspicious "Good." I draw out the word slowly.

"What about you and Grover? How's it been with you and the G-Man?" Travis asks.

Again, my only reply is a slow "Good."

The both nod, then at the same ask "What about you and Annabeth?"

We stop walking. Well, they stop walking and stops me with them with a sudden yank. "We're fine."

I watch as both brothers look at each other with raised eyebrows and nod at each other. Oh man, what's gonna happen? Suddenly, they jump from me and stand in front of me again, arms crossed over their chest, looking at me seriously.

"We know you like her Percy. Don't try to hide it. Everyone knows." Travis says

I almost choke on my own saliva. Almost.

"Pshh! What?" I ask, my voice slightly higher than usual "What are you talking about? Pshh! Annabeth's my best friend! I don't like her! I mean, of course I like her, but not like, like _like _her. Pshh! Everyone thinks I like her? Ha!" Suddenly, I falter "_Everyone _thinks I like her?"

They nod with a smirk. I shake my head and shrug "Who cares? That's just what everyone, apparently, thinks. They can think all they want."

"Cut the cheese Percy!" Connor snaps at me. "We know you like her. Everyone in camp knows you like her. The gods know you like her. You know you like her. So stop trying to deny it."

I narrow my eyes at them again, trying to think of what they may want from me for them to be asking me this. Blackmail? I doubt. If everyone does know that I like Annabeth, then it won't matter. I wonder if Annabeth knows I like her. Oh gods, what if Athena knows I like her? My brain starts panicking. Focus Percy!

"Fine, let's say I _do _like her. I'm not saying that I do, I'm just saying, what if I do like her. Why are you asking?"

They smile "We want to help you of course!"

"Help me with what?" I exclaim in exasperation.

They look at each other and shake their heads, chuckling, then turn to me. Uh-oh.

"Let's talk about this in your cabin." They tell me in unison.

Seriously, sometimes they freak me out with that.

"Oh and Perce," Travis calls to me "Here's your watch." He tosses me the watch Tyson made me and I catch it. I look at my wrist and sure enough, it's not there anymore. I sigh as I put it back on. How do they do that?

When we reach my cabin, I make sure to sit on my bed first, making sure every one of my belongings is safely out of their reach. They flop down on the other beds in my cabin then look at me.

"So, what's your plan?" Connor asks

"What do you mean? Plan for what?" I ask them after a small silence.

They look at each other again and smirk.

"Will you stop doing that!" I exclaim

They sigh. "What we mean is that what's your plan? How are you going to tell Annabeth you like her? Are you going to ask her out? Go up to her and tell her how you feel? What?"

I just stare at them for a minute. "I – I really don't know."

They just look at me expectantly; eyebrows raised "I don't know!" I repeat "I haven't really thought about it much."

Their eyebrows rose higher and gave me a look that said "Who do you think you're fooling?"

My shoulders slump and I sigh inwardly. "Fine, I want to tell her and I do want to ask her out but – but what if she says no?"

They sigh, yet again "Percy, she obviously likes you too."

I just stare at them. Again. "She does?"

They smile "Yeah she does! It's as obvious as a pink gorilla in a yellow jungle." Travis exclaims

I stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Right."

"Ignoring that," Connor tells me "I see no reason she's going to say no to you."

I still find it hard to believe.

"I can." I tell them "Let's say she does like me too. She still likes Luke. I know she does. And I don't want to push her. I'm sure it'll make it twice as hard as it already is for her. I need to give her time to think about what she really wants."

Suddenly, a small smirk appears slowly on their faces and they nod at each other. Oh gods. "Stop it!" I snap.

"Okay, we understand." Travis tells me, ignoring my comment "She needs time to think, and that's exactly what you'll give her. Time." Then he adds more slowly "To think."

"Right." I say slowly "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

They nod. We just stay silent for a minute. I shift uncomfortably as they stare at me intently. I stare back, rather awkwardly. Well, this was a completely pointless conversation if they would've just let me be with my own ways. After another minute or so, Connor claps his hands together.

"Okay. Say you do give her the time to think," he says.

"I will" I interrupt. He ignores me. It's kinda getting annoying.

"What if it takes forever for her to think and decide?" he asks

"She doesn't have a lot time because there's a war that's going to predict whether I live or die." I tell him. He's isn't helping with the optimism thing I'm trying out.

He waves it off. "Whatever! But before that! Can you imagine the long hours, the countless days that she's going to think and that you're going to overthink on who she's going to pick! Who says she's thinking right now, choosing between you and Luke, huh? What if she'll start thinking tomorrow, or next week? Do you know how long she thinks? A long time! She thinks about everything! Everything!" He jumps up to his feet, hands in the air as he exclaims.

"Yeah but I don't want to force her into – "

"You're not going to force her Percy." He interrupts me "You're going to make her think faster about what she wants, and you're going to make sure that she decides that all she's ever wanted was you. You're going to give her time to think, alright. You're going to give her time to think of _you_. She's gonna realize by the end of it all, that all this time, the only thing she needed was Percy Jackson. "

He looks me dead in the eyes. I stare back, confused more than ever.

"What do you say?" he asks "Just say the word, and Travis and I have your back. We'll help you all the way through."

I look at them, unsure and reluctant. I don't know if this is a good idea. Oh wait, they're the Stoll Brothers, their ideas are never good, literally just the idea of them gives me a migraine.

"It won't hurt to try, Perce" Travis tells me. Actually, with them, everything will hurt at one point or another.

I narrow my eyes at them. I sigh and close my eyes. I must have a death wish "I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumble under my breath. "Fine." I tell them and smiles appear on their faces. "I trust you guys with this."

They jump from the beds. "Yeah!" They clap me on the back "You've made the right decision my friend. You won't regret it."

I already am. But I don't tell them that.

"Now, let the operation begin." Connor tells me "We've got the perfect plan for you Percy."

Dear gods, help me. What have I gotten myself into?

**Don't Kill Me!**

**Ok, assuming you all have read the author's note I recently posted on the original copy of this story, "Jealous Much?" I won't repeat what I said in that authors note, and the authors note before this in the first page/chapter. Anyway, if you're reading this because of that author's note, thank you for staying and re-reading this re-written version, it means a lot. I know it must've sucked to have waited all those times, not knowing when I would update and I sincerely apologize. I've been trying really hard to continue the re-writing process, but I was re-writing my other story first (High School for Annabeth Chase) but I realized that if I planned on finishing the re-write of that first, then it would take a really long time for me to get to this one, coz it's a longer story with longer chapters, so I decided to re-write and publish this one first. Right, well, I'll probably post some sneak peeks from the re-write of HSFAC in some of the chapters here, so stay tuned for that.**

**If you're a new reader who has only heard of this story or me for the first time, thank you for checking it out, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**That's it for now, thank you again and I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I love you guys!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Kayla-TheBored**


	3. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in Rick Riordan's books. Thank you!**

I slam my fist onto my alarm clock as the annoying screech of its echoes bounce on the walls of my empty cabin. I groan and slowly turn onto the other side of my bed, face buried in my pillow. I try to go back to sleep but Travis and Connors threat repeats itself over and over in my head.

They were the ones who set my alarm clock to go off at 7:45 A.M. – which was the time Annabeth woke up every day – telling me to make sure to get my butt up before they come and do things to me and my cabin. They didn't elaborate. I didn't want them too. They told me I needed to wake up the exact time Annabeth woke up and get ready for a jog. I normally wake up 15 minutes into breakfast but today they wanted me to be early. I don't know what their plans are but they told me they'd tell me after I get ready.

So, I am dragging myself from my bed, to the floor and crawling over to the bathroom to get ready for my jog. I quickly wash my face, brush my teeth and change into sweats, which consists of grey sweatpants and a grey sweat vest and put on my running shoes. They specifically told me not to wear an undershirt. I'm starting to get suspicious. I don't bother trying to fix my hair since it never does what I want it to do so I just leave it as it is. Annabeth told me it looks good untamed like this anyway. Not that I would care how she thought of my appearance.

I walk out the bathroom and am just ready to leave when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Travis and Connor with two buckets filled with water balloons, a mischievous smile on their faces. When they see me all ready, their smiles drop.

"Dang it!" Travis said "I wanted to throw water balloons at you today!"

"You do know that won't work since I can control water right?" I tell him

He smiles "Yeah, but not when you're asleep." He shrugs "Oh well! We're just going use these on the Apollo cabin!"

"So, I see you're ready." Connor says "Good. We woke up two hours earlier than we usually do."

"Two hours? It's 8 and breakfast usually starts at 8:30." I tell them. And I thought I was bad for sleeping in.

"Your point?" he asks me.

I sigh "Whatever. So, why did we wake up at such an early hour?"

"There are two reasons" Connor tells me "First, because Annabeth is awake right now. You have to be there when she does her early reading or whatever. Start her day out with you, her best friend." He says in a sweet tone.

"Secondly," Travis adds "The Aphrodite cabin is also awake at this very minute fixing themselves or whatever they do to look like Aphrodite children, and this plan is only going to work with them, more particularly, the girls."

"What is the plan again?" I ask them, exasperated and confused.

"Why Percy, I thought you'd never ask." Travis says with a smirk "This whole operation is based on you making Annabeth jealous."

I look at them blankly. "Jealous." I state

"Jealous." They confirm with a nod.

"Why?" I ask. This is never gonna work.

"Because like we said yesterday, you're going to give her time to think but you're going to make sure she chooses you. Like a starter pokemon." Connor says. "Gotta catch 'em all!" Travis yells in the background "Only in your case, you only have to catch one." It's too early in the morning for this.

Connor continues "Anyway, of course she won't be able to take her mind off of you because you'll be flirting with practically every Aphrodite girl in camp."

"Yeah Perce, by making her jealous, she'll realize that she's only getting jealous because she likes you and in the end, she'll realize she doesn't want you to flirt with all those girls and she'll probably kick all their butts and drag you away from them by the hair." Travis adds excitedly. "Romantic right?"

I am speechless.

"Now, get yourself out there, talk to her like you usually do and then go to breakfast together. You always have the mornings off so you can take a 15 minute jog around camp. Make sure though that the Aphrodite girls see you. They will fawn all over you." Connor laughs

I frown "They don't fawn over me."

Ignoring me, Travis just says "Here, put this in your ear and we'll talk to you over it. When you don't know what to say, we'll tell you what to say. And here's your mouthpiece. We can hear everything you'll say and everything that the person you're talking to is saying." They hand me an ear piece and I put it on my ear and put the mouth piece on my left molar.

"Good, doesn't look obvious." Travis observes.

"Testing, testing." I hear Connor's voice in my ear as he speaks into a mouth piece.

"Yeah, I can hear you." I tell them

"Good, now go. After your jog, come to you cabin, we'll be here." Travis says as he pushes me out the door. I take a step outside when they yank me back using my hoodie. "What now?!" I hiss. "Just fixing you up a bit." Travis says as he sips my hoodie down, midway, leaving it half open. He ruffles my hair in every direction. "Dear Hermes, does your hair follow any rules of physics?" "Leave it like that, apparently girls dig his untamed crazy look." "Really?"

"Will you just let go!" I snap. They look me over and shrug "Good enough, you're gonna be late."

"Wait, that's it? Just talk to her and then go jogging around the Aphrodite girls?" I ask them

"Remember to flirt with them. Wink and kiss their hands or cheeks and stuff. Make them blush. Show some skin. Flex, um, whatever it is that you can flex." Connor tells me as they kick me out of my own cabin.

Show some skin? I sigh and make my way to the Athena cabin. On my way over there, I see that Annabeth is reading in front of her cabin, sitting on the bench up front. I shake my head and clear my mind as I near her. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

She doesn't see me coming since she's too absorbed in her book. I sit down next to her and she tears her gaze away from her book with an irritated look on her face. When she sees me, her eyes soften and she looks surprised.

"Percy? What are you doing up so early?" she asks me, shocked.

"Uh, I'm going jogging." I tell her "You know, around camp." Stupid!

She raises an eyebrow at me "Jogging? Why? You've never gone jogging before."

My eyes widen slightly. I should've thought about this. "Uh," Where are Travis and Connor "You know, it doesn't hurt to exercise a little bit. And I'm just warming up before all of my camp activities. Trying to get more into shape."

"Oh, well what are you gonna do today?" she asks. Why is she asking so many questions? She normally doesn't ask this many questions. Does she? Or am I just too nervous?

"Um," suddenly, Connor's voice pops in my ear.

"_I'm teaching the Aphrodite girls' how to fight with a sword." _He tells me and I repeat.

"You are?" she asks

"I am." I tell her as a statement but as a question to Travis and Connor.

"Well, I was just finishing this book. When are you jogging? Breakfast is starting in a few minutes." She tells me as she closes her book.

"Um, I'm going jogging after breakfast." I tell her "I have about 25 minutes of free time before my first activity."

"_Ask her to walk with you to the mess hall." _I hear Travis tell me.

"Uh, you wanna walk to the mess hall together?"

She thinks about it "Well, I do need to get my cabin together but Malcolm can handle it, so sure."

As we walk together to the mess hall, in silence, Connor talks in my ear.

"_We made sure that you're going to teach the Aphrodite girls how to fight with swords during Annabeth's session." _He tells me.

How do they do that? I ask myself. They didn't even know if I was gonna say yes to their stupid plan!

"_We work magic."_ He tells me as though he read my mind _"And the plan is not stupid. Now, make sure to flirt with girls around the mess hall. Not too much though." _

I sigh to myself as we reach the mess hall. There weren't a lot of people yet since we are pretty early. I see only the kids from the Hephaestus cabin gathering around their table, and the Demeter cabin people, who normally wake up early to tend to their plants.

"Well, I guess, I better head to my table now." She says slowly, rather awkwardly.

I clear my throat "Yeah, me too."

I walk to my table, and on the way, I see a Demeter girl, Daisy I think, drop her yellow garden gloves. I jog to her as she tries to pick it up but snatch it before she could, her fingertips bumping my hand. She looks up in surprise and her eyes widen even more when she realizes it's me. She blushes at our face's close proximity and she backs away. "I think you dropped these." I say as I hand her the gloves. "Thanks." She mumbles shyly. _"Keep the conversation going! Annabeth is looking! Make her laugh or something!" _I hear Connor in my ear. "Um, I've seen the flowers around your cabin, did you work on them?" She nods a small nod, avoiding my eyes. "Hey, look at me." I say softly as I lift her chin gently with my forefinger. She looks at me, eyes wide and cheeks red. "They're very beautiful." I resist looking in Annabeth's direction, but I feel her gaze at the side of my neck. _"But not as beautiful as you." _ Travis, or Connor says in my ear. I almost feel bad for saying it, but it wasn't entirely a lie because Daisy was really pretty. I smile "But of course, not as beautiful as you." The color in her cheeks spread all over her face down to her neck and she looks away. "Um, I'll see you around then, yeah?" she nods and turns back to her table, who is staring at me, mouth agape. I smile and wave, making my way to my table.

By now, most of the cabins had appeared, and most had seen our exchange. I could still feel Annabeth's eyes burn at the back of my neck. I sit down on my table and finally look at her, but as soon as our eyes met, she looked away and focused on her arriving cabin. I felt slightly unnerved by that. Looking away, I spot Connor and Travis already sitting at their table. Travis holds up two thumbs up as they both beam with pride, sly grins on their faces. I try not to, but I also grin with the small feeling of pride and success, pleased with myself.

**So, I updated this a little earlier than one week, but that's because I've always felt that one chapter is not enough material to hook a reader into a story, so I'm adding more to those who are unsure or is doubting whether or not they really want to get into this. If not still, I understand. Also, I updated it today (Saturday) because I have decided that I will updated this story every Saturday, that way I have time to write the next chapter the rest of the week. And lastly, to the fans of my other story "High School For Annabeth Chase" I will be posting a small sneak peek of the re-writes first chapter in chapter 3, so stay tuned for that. Ok, that's it for now, I'll see you guys next week **

**-Kayla-TheBored **


	4. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in Rick Riordan's books. Thank you!**

After offering the rest of my food to my dad, praying that this plan won't backfire, it probably will, I leave the mess hall, walking to my next destination. I stop abruptly. I don't know where my next destination is. I roll my eyes. "Connor, Travis." I whisper softly, as I kneel, pretending to tie my shoe.

"_Yeah?"_ they answer in unison.

"Where exactly am I supposed to go?" I ask them, now tying my other shoe.

"_Easy! Where the Aphrodite girls are!"_ they exclaim. I stand up and walk slowly. "_Just jog around the cabins a bit, maybe a detour by the canoe lake and then just head for the stables, they're usually there. You know girls and their unicorns and my little ponies."_

"Ok." I head for the canoe lake, deciding to start there.

"_Oh, good job by the way, back in the mess hall." _Connor says through the earpiece. _"But remember Percy, one cabin at a time, we've got limited girls for you to flirt with so don't let them all have a taste the first day, make them crave for it a little bit." _Travis adds.

Crave for what?! I think in my head. _"He's right. Let's start with the Aphrodite cabin first, and then we can move on to the Demeter cabin tomorrow, just show them a little bit of what they have in store for tomorrow." _

That sounds so wrong "Alright." I stop by the canoe lake, where a mixture of Demeter, Hephaestus and Hermes kids are. Some for their activities, and some just to hang out. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing how to start. "Do I just start running?" I ask them. _"Gods Perce, have you never jogged before? Stretch a little bit, catch their attention." _Letting out a deep breath, I start stretching; first my biceps, my hamstrings, my neck. "They aren't looking!" _"On it." _"Wait what? What do you mean, on it?"

I stretch my arms a little more, when I feel two hands clap onto my back, with a lot of force. I see the Stolls on either side of me. "Hey Perce!" Connor greets me a little louder than needed. "What are you doing here by the lake?" I open my mouth to answer when Travis interrupts "You're going jogging?" he asks, emphasizing on the word 'jogging'. I can see heads turning in our direction. "Well, good luck! Make sure to stretch a little bit so you won't pull one of your great muscles!" Emphasis on 'great muscles'. Connor nudges him, "Too much. Are you the one trying to flirt with him?" Travis clears his throat "Right, no." Gods of Olympus get me out of here. "Well, we'll see you around Perce!" Connor pats me on the shoulder before they leave. I hear them laughing through my ear piece.

I feel more eyes on me now than before, and I'm really not sure if I prefer it this way or not. Probably not. I twist my hips, reach for my toes and crack my neck left to right before I start slowly. _"Wink!" _I hear them hiss. At what?! I look at some of the girls watching me and I flash them a smile and a wink before heading for the cabins. I run by the water, waving and smiling at other girls I pass in the process. _"Based on research and observation, Annabeth should be gathering her blueprints and drawings for her Arts and Crafts class, so make sure you pass by her cabin when she's on her way." _

"Blueprints." I pant out "Blueprints for what?"

"_It's arts and crafts Percy, you get to make and design things and she's an architect, what do you think she does in arts and crafts? Macaroni picture frames with glitter on it? She makes scale model buildings!" _Travis sassed.

"Alright, geez, don't get your toga's in a twist." I say, almost raising my hands in surrender, until I realize that I'm not actually talking to them in person.

"_She's out Percy, hurry and catch her, she's heading to Arts and Crafts."_

"No duh." I mutter under my breath as I pick up my pace. _"I heard that."_

I spot Annabeth with her blueprints, but she doesn't seem to notice me, so I slow down, timing when I should conveniently pass by her. She finally sees me and smiles and I jog over to her. "Hey!" I say, pretending to catch my breath.

"Hey. I see you've started your jogging." She says.

I nod "Yeah, but where are you headed?" I ask, pointing at her blueprints and notepads.

"Oh, Arts and Crafts. It's right over there." She points behind me.

"_We belive that today, she's gonna be building a scale model of the Taj Mahal." _The Stolls inform me.

"You should build the Taj Mahal in there, for me." I blurt out. "Great, you know, design. It looks very stable."

She looks surprised "How'd you know I was building the Taj Mahal today? You've never seen me in Arts and Crafts since your first year here."

I shrug "Instinct." She narrows her stormy eyes in the way only she can, not believing a word. "And, it does help to know that you are an architect and that you are unhealthily obsessed with monuments and architectural facts and stuff."

She laughs and it's a great sound. "Yeah, okay."

"Anyway, need some help with that?" I ask her

"When did you become such a gentleman, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey! I've always been one, I just, have not, um, started until today."

"Right. Well, I can handle this, thank you. Wouldn't want to interrupt you and your jogging session." She says as she walks past me and towards the cabin like room. I shake my head and smile. "Don't get the details wrong, Wise Girl!" I call behind her as I start to jog away. She ignores me.

I jog away only to stop when I hear the Stolls arguing through the ear piece. _"Hurry up and push the button Connor, she's almost at the door!" _I turn around, watching as Annabeth neared her class. _"Wait! I can't find it! AHA! Alright, in 3, 2, -" _I start to call for her, but my voice is covered by the sound of an explosion and the sounds of clay and paint smashing onto the walls, ceilings and windows. Annabeth stood in front of the door, one hand on the knob, frozen in place. _"Yes!" _the Stolls cheered.

The door opens and Annabeth backs off as a few campers come out covered in layers of clay and paint. One had a paintbrush stuck on his, well, somewhere uncomfortable. It rhymes with nut. Chiron trots into the scene, examining the scene with a tired, knowing look on his face. He stomps his foot, hoof, on the ground. "I'd like to announce that Arts and Crafts will be unavailable for campers until further notice. I suggest that those who belong in this class, proceed to their next." He trots down to the Big House.

I can hear Travis and Connor's laughter on the other end. I watch as Annabeth walks back to her cabin, a wild storm raging in her eyes.

"_That was awesome!" _they cheered.

"Um, you do know Chiron will look for you now right?"

"_The consequences of this plan, and being awesome, yes we do know that."_

"Why was that necessary for the plan again?"

"_Well our dearest Perseus, the whole point of this whole operation is to make Annabeth jealous, right?" _

"Right."

"_Well, how can you make someone jealous when they aren't even in the same place as you while you're flirting the day away? That's like, giving away free food or drachmas, except less valuable." _

I ignore his comment. _"Annabeth's next class after Arts and Crafts is Pegasus flying, in the stables, the place you need to be so you can flirt with the Aphrodite children. You get it now?"_

"Yeah, yeah." I wave them off. Mentally.

"_Now go over there! You need to be there before Annabeth!" _ He orders and I continue my jog.

By the time I reached the stables, I was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Passing through the forgery where heat emitted from everywhere certainly helped with that. And although the running had left me slightly sweaty, it didn't leave me breathless, and so after breathing gulps of air to calm my heartbeat, I walked towards the stables, where I could already see the children of Aphrodite tending to their pegasi.

A few of them noticed my approach and started giggling, while some hastily tried to fix their hair and make-up. I don't know why, everything looked fine to me. Like mother, like children I guess. At least they're not using me as a mirror holder.

"_Percy you're killing it! They are definitely gonna be all over you! Just keep it simple for now, wait until Annabeth gets here to get your super flirting on!" _Super flirting? I barely knew how to talk to girls and they want me to flirt with girls, and Aphrodite girls at that. _"Don't worry too much about what you'll say, they're already in love with you, all you have to do is smile and wink a few times." _How can they read my mind like that?

As I get closer, I see Silena Beauregard feeding her Pegasus an apple. She doesn't notice that I'm there until she realizes that half her cabin has been distracted, mostly the girls of course, and, well, one guy. I clear my head. I turn to Silena and smile "Hey Silena." She smiles back "Hey Percy, what are you doing here?" Most of their brothers has flown up in the air on their pegasi and I'm left with a group of girls. I shrug "I just wanted to check on BlackJack. And, I may or may not have heard that your cabin would be here." I turn away from her and look at each of the girls "Ladies" I give a small bow. I swear I heard squealing. Silena looks at me with an eyebrow raised, her eyes questioning me.

"_She senses something wrong." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Everyone knows that Percy likes Annabeth. Silena Beauregard definitely knows that Percy likes Annabeth,and she's wondering why Percy is doing this."_

"Ok, well, where's Annabeth?" she snaps me out of the Stoll's argument. I see some of her sisters roll their eyes. I feel anger boil inside me. What's wrong with Annabeth? "Um, I think she's in arts and crafts." I point behind me. She nods "Well, I have to take my baby up, so I'll see you around then, Percy." I help her mount her Pegasus, holding her hand for support. Once she's safely on, she calls my name and I look up. She leans down next to my ear and whispers in my ear; "Don't hurt my sisters too much, ok?" My eyes widen and she gallops away, before jumping into the sky. I could feel my ears turning red. She knows. _"She knows" _How did she know. _"How did she know?" _They really need to stop repeating my thoughts. _"Doesn't matter! Focus on the girls Percy! They're staring at you!" _

I shake out the redness in my ears and smile at them. Some of them is downright staring at me, while some hide their gazes. "So, the pegasi tells me you've all been doing a great job here." I smile at them and the horses whiny in agreement.

I walk over to BlackJack and rub his nose. _"Hey Boss! What are you doing here so early? You're never up this early!" _

"_Be quiet for a moment please, BlackJack!" _

"_Why? Is it so bad for a horse to get excited when their owner comes by to visit, and you've never jogged before, what's up with tha-oh!" _

"_What?" _I ask mentally, still smiling at the girls.

"_I see what you're doing boss. A little sneaky, don't you think? But, I like it anyway. Genius, trying to make Annabeth jealous!" _

"_How'd you know?"_

"_I saw it in your thoughts." _He said in a 'duh' tone.

"_Percy!" _Travis' voice hissed through the ear piece _"Why are you just standing there? Do something! Annabeth is almost there!" _

I pick up an apple and toss it in the air to my other hand, every pair of eyes on me. I catch it and moisten it with my breath before rubbing and cleaning it on my vest. I take a slow bite out of it, staring at all of them, before chewing slowly with a smirk on my face. I see one of them swallow. _"Annbeth is in range." _

"They all think you're really pretty." I tell them, nodding at the pegasi. "I think so too." They all blush. Some turn back to their horses, and I notice that one of the pegasi is whinnying wildly, Claire, who is petting him backs off. I steady her from behind before she falls over and she looks up at me, wide eyed. "Don't worry, he just doesn't like to be touched in that spot. Here." I grab her hand, her back to me and reach towards the horses left ear. I help and guide her as she pets the Pegasus, lowering its head in comfort. "He likes it here best. Just, be gentle and keep your hands light and soft, ok?" she nods her head, blushing madly "Ok."

I see Annabeth by the entrance, watching intently, other campers behind her. I walk over to Mary, pretending not to see her. "I wouldn't feed her that if I were you." I told her as she was about to feed her horse a stick of, well, a stick of something green. "She doesn't like that very much. I think she likes juicy apples." I grin when I raise my bitten apple up. "I'm not sure if its really juicy though, find out for me? For her?" I offer her the apple and she takes it slowly. She is deep red when she bites off of it, close to mine. I hear her sisters gasp behind me. She chews and nods. "Juicy enough, I'd say." She stammers. "Good." I take her hand and guide it, along with the apple, to her horse's mouth.

"_All right Percy, leave them for now and go shower and prepare. Remind them about your sword training with them 10." _

"Well, I better get going; I still need to prepare for sword training later. I'm teaching your cabin today, yeah?" I ask them. They all nod. I smile "Well, I'm looking forward to it." I start to walk away, towards Annabeth's direction, when I turn around for the last time "Oh and, thanks for distracting me, I'm not really into jogging anyway. I enjoyed this detour very much." I wink at them before turning to leave.

"Hey Annabeth." I greet her as I pass by. I see a mixture of confusion, surprise and disbelief swirl in her grey eyes. And, maybe a little hint of irritation?

"_Smooth, Percy. Real smooth." _Connor praised me. I'm starting to enjoy this plan.

* * *

**Here's a sneak peak to the first chapter of the re-write of "High School For Annabeth Chase" yet to be renamed:**

"So, any of you up for a movie tonight?" one of them asks

"Please! I don't want to hang out with you guys while you make-out with your girlfriends in the theatre!" another one exclaimed "It sucks being single man!"

"Aww, is little Ricky sad and forever alone?"

"Shut up, man!"

"Don't worry man, you're not alone. You can make out with Jackson right here!"

My head snaps up as I hear that last name.

"Haha, very funny guys!" I hear that very familiar voice say.

I feel my heart flutter and my stomach suddenly churn. Ugh, what Aphrodite makes me feel.

"But, seriously dude, you need to get a girlfriend." They continue

"I told you, I already have a girlfriend!" I feel a small smile crawl to my lips.

I take a deep breath and decide now is as good a time as ever to introduce myself. I was about to turn, but something they said stopped me.

"Did you guys hear about the new transfer kid?" someone asked

"I hear she's really hot!"

I roll my eyes.

"I just hope the rumours are true this time, and maybe Rick can finally get a girlfriend."

I smile and shake my head. I finally turn around and find that it really is him, and he is currently facing away from me as he leans against what I think is his locker door.

I walk the short distance towards them and stop right in front of them. I see a few faces turn towards me.

The first guy to notice me was who I assumed as Rick. He had short platinum blond hair with emerald eyes. He was about 3 inches taller than me, maybe around 6'0, and had a lean, tan body. His eyes widen slightly as he sees me. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it and clears his throat.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asks in a deep voice.

Three faces turn to me, which all morphs into a shocked look.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew a guy named Percy Jackson." I asked with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Ok, that's it! I hope you guys liked the chapter and the sneak peak! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Kayla-TheBored**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in R****laimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other charachters ****ick Riordan's books. Thank you!**

**Hey guys! So sorry I couldnt update yesterday! I had some family business that i had to attend to, but here's the fourth chapter now! I hope you guys like it! **

The moment I open my cabin door, a satisfied smile plastered on my face, I am suddenly finding myself yanked by my arms into my room. I hear the door slam behind me.

"Can you walk any slower?" Travis asks "You need to hurry up and get ready, you're sword fighting class is in 15 minutes, and again, you need to be there before, or at the same time as Annabeth."

"What?" I ask "I thought Annabeth's second activity is Pegasus riding, how is she gonna be in the arena?"

"Percy, you spent half of the time needed for second flirting, there's only 15 minutes left of it and then Annabeth has her schedule free, and when she has free time she either goes to the arena to practice or reads." Connor tells me. "Now get your butt in the shower and get ready."

"Alright, I'm going." I say as I head for the bathroom. After taking out my mouth and ear piece, I start showering. Ten minutes later, I step out fully clothed and dry, adjusting my ear piece. I find the Stolls playing with their portables on the beds. "DIE MONSTER SCUM!"

"I'll be going then." I tell them and walk towards the door.

"Wait!" They both jump up and turn me around, looking me over.

"Eh" they shrug "It'll do. Now, only put on the breastplate armour, you'll be taking it off later anyway. Make sure to guide them, like in chick flicks where the dude is behind the girl, and you get the point."

I nod "Seems easy enough."

"And Percy, through the middle of this, we are going to tell you to do something, we don't care who with, but it's absolutely crucial for the mission that you do this. So when we tell you, you have to do it, ok?" They look me intently in the eyes.

I gulp "Ok."

Their big grins return "Great! Now go work some magic and make Annabeth jealous." And with that they push me out the door. I twirl Riptide around my fingertips as I make my way to the arena.

When I get there, I spot Annabeth, along with her other siblings putting on their armours. On the other side of the arena, I see the Aphrodite girls giggling and fixing their make-up. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." I tell myself

"_You know Percy, you don't actually have to teach them sword fighting, you just need to make them drool for you." _

I ignore his voice. Annabeth notices me and smiles; I raise my hand and smile before motioning over to the Aphrodite girls with my head. Her smile falters just a little bit, but she nods. Walking over to the girls, they all put their mirrors and make-up away. "Hey Percy." Some of them greet me.

"Ladies, ready to learn?" I smile and they all respond with enthusiasm.

"_Well, this is the first time I've ever seen them excited about sword fighting." Connor comments_

"Alright then, I suggest you guys get your armour on first." I tell them and they scatter to find their armour, while I put on my breastplate. I am called over a few times by some of them with a "Percy can you help me tie this up?" or "How do I put this on? Percy I need your help."

When everyone is good to go with their armour and weapons, I bring them all to the middle of the arena, other campers practicing around us. I first demonstrate a few basic moves with Riptide, some slashes, jabs, blocks and stabs. I also show them ways to deflect opponents and get out of sticky situations and they all listen very intently. _"I've never seen them focused on anything other than make-up and beauty before." _Travis whispers through the ear piece.

"Now, it's easy to observe and copy these movements when you're alone, but when you actually have an opponent, it makes it much harder, because your opponent might know more than you, be faster, stronger, more unpredictable, so it's always good to have a practice buddy. Now, I'm gonna pair you guys up with each other and you guys will try to do as many of the techniques that I showed you guys. Find a partner."

They all pair up, grabbing their closest sister and went right to work. "Take it slow, decide which moves you're more comfortable doing, what stance you move the best in."

I walk up to some of them, guiding them from behind, moving their arms to the correct movement, my face right next to theirs while I teach them. I also correct their stances, guiding their legs and hips to face a certain direction for better access to the opponent. "The way you stand is highly important in battle. You need to be standing in a way where you don't get easily unbalanced and when needed, can make a quick roll away from the opponent."

I watch them for a bit, observing their movements. I have a feeling this is the first time they've actually tried in sword-fighting.

The Stoll's voice startle me _"Good job so far, a lot of touching which is good. Annabeth can't take her eyes off of your class."_

I smirk. "Percy!" One of them calls "Are we gonna see you against anyone today?" There are a few murmurs of agreement.

"I mean, we're getting tired, maybe we can rest a bit while we watch you fight." They suggest.

"_Take the offer and invite Annabeth over, quick!"_

I shrug "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to practice too, while you guys are resting." They squeal in delight. "Let me go get a partner." I tell them and turn around, looking for Annabeth. I see her drinking from a water bottle, towel in hand. Perfect.

"Hey Annabeth!" I call as I jog over to her. She looks at me and her eyes harden slightly. "Wanna practice together? Just one fight." I smile at her.

She glares at me "Aren't you too busy 'training' your Aphrodite girls?" her tone icy.

"_It's working!" _

"Well, this is gonna be part of my lesson. I want to show them what it looks like to be in real battle, and I thought you'd be the perfect opponent. Plus, I do need to practice my skills too." I tell her.

She narrows her eyes, deciding. I clasp my hands together "Please!" Her shoulders slump and she rolls her eyes "Fine, but this better be quick." I smile at her "I promise." And we walk back to my students.

When we head back, I notice a few of them shooting glares at Annabeth, but she pays them no attention while she adjusts her armour straps. "Alright, so Annabeth agreed to help me show you guys how most battles happen against a real opponent. We're probably going to take it down a notch just so you guys can catch up and observe the moves we're using." I look at Annabeth for confirmation. She looks up at me "Yeah, whatever you say. Ready when you are."

I ready myself, standing on the balls of my feet, and we stare at each other with intensity. On the count of three, we both attack. I was not expecting the force she used. Caught by surprise, I almost drop my sword. She definitely did not take it down a notch. I swing my sword and she blocks it. She wants a hard battle? I can give her a hard battle. I push her sword away and we continue. We slice, jab, parry, slash and stab at each other, neither of us yielding. We turn and spin, making the most of the vast arena. She grunts, blocking my sword from her side, and I growl when the hilt of her sword jabs my thigh. I blink away the sweat dripping down my face, our breaths coming in pants. Our swords interlock and we both push at the same time, jumping away from each other. We stop and circle each other, breathing hard, eyebrows knit.

"_Wrap it up Percy." _I hear Connor.

I yell as I charge forward. Annabeth blocks my sword. I grab her sword hand, twisting it from our swords and jab the hilt of my sword to her wrist and her sword drops from her hand. I smile. I grab at it before it hits the ground but while I do so, she kicks my sword from my hands, making it fly in the air. I grab her sword as she catches mine and in the blink of an eye, we both feel the tip of the others weapon against our chin.

The arena is silent while she and I stare at the other. I swallow, before lowering her sword. She keeps Riptide at my throat a few seconds more. I offer her sword to her. "It's a draw. We were both disarmed and had our weapons against our throats." She takes it and tosses me Riptide. She nods "Yeah, I agree."

Behind me, I hear the Aphrodite girls clap and cheer. I turn and smile at them.

"That was a little paced faster and more difficult than I meant to show you, but Annabeth was right to do that, because in the real world, those monsters won't take it easy on any demigod. The moment you hesitate, you're gone."

"_This is it Percy, do as I tell you." _I hear Travis' voice. I gulp. _"Take your shirt off."_

It takes a moment for it to sink in, and I hesitate. I look over to Annabeth who is wiping her brow with her towel. _"You promised Percy, now do it!" _

I take a deep breath and cap Riptide, putting him away in my pocket. "Well," I say loudly, getting the girls' attention while unstrapping my armour. "Annabeth certainly did give me a major work out." I drop my breastplate on the ground with a 'clang'. The Aphrodite girls' eyes widen and Annabeth stops mid-wipe when I pulled my shirt off from the neck.

"_Ball it up, and wipe your neck with it." _I do exactly as they say, soaking up some of my sweat with my shirt before throwing it on the ground with my armour. I see the girls gasp, gulp and fan themselves, all red in the face. I smile at them before turning to Annabeth, who has long forgotten about her towel. "Thank you again, Annabeth for your help, but if you don't mind, I'm gonna wrap up my class soon." She blinks and shakes her head "Yeah, no, it's ok. You're welcome." She blurts out before quickly turning on her heels, walking back to her siblings, who are now closer than they were before, just within hearing range.

I turn back to my students. "I'm hoping I taught you guys well."

"But Percy," one of them whined "We're still having difficulty moving, and more so actually attacking and defending."

"Ok, let me think of a concept to compare it with." Thinking for a bit, and idea bubbles in my head. "I got it. How many of you like dancing, or dances?" Almost all of them raise their hands. "Well, think of sword fighting as a dance." I tell them, and at the corner of my eyes, I see Annabeth listening intently, eyebrows raised. "A very dangerous and intimate dance, where every move, every step has to count. A dance where only one mistake, one missed step, can cost you your life." They stare at me intently "It's a very exciting dance. Now, who would like to dance with me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

After a lot of "OMG Me!" and "I need the most help, pick me Percy!" and "My sisters are already good enough Percy, pick me!" I finally picked one of them, Lauren, everyone quieted down, shooting daggers at their sister. I hope I haven't started a family feud. I take Lauren's hand and direct her to the middle of the arena, where Annabeth and I fought, and handed her one of the lighter swords.

"Ready your stance. We'll take this one slow." I tell her as I uncap Riptide. "Just don't panic and trust your instinct." She nods, blushing. I nod at her "I'll attack in 3, 2, 1" I attack with a slash, using a force that was as hard as it needed to be, but as light as it could be. She blocks it, her arms shaking. I back up, waiting for her to attack first. When she hesitates, I jab at her and she parry. "The key is to be confident in your movement. Don't be afraid to attack with force, because the monsters won't be." I feel her force strengthen "Don't waver or hesitate. Be quick on your feet." I smile as she attacks at me, faster and more certain than she has been. Our positions switch and soon, she is attacking me at all sides and I raise my defence, not returning her attacks. I slowly back up as her attacks get stronger with more force. I decide that it's enough defence on my part when I sense the fatigue take over her and slash her sword one last time before I step towards her, jabbing. She wasn't expecting it though. She's been focusing on attacking so much that my sudden offensive attack takes her by surprise and she tries to step back but her foot slips and she starts to fall backwards, dropping her sword. In the blink of an eye, I step forward and catch her by the waist before she hits the ground. I pull her up against me while I use my other leg to support us. We ended up in a position where we were hugging, in a very awkward slanted position with my left arm around her waist and the other still holding Riptide by my side. Her hands are on my chest and shoulder, her eyes shut tight, waiting for the impact.

She slowly opens her eyes and they widen as soon as she realizes our close position. I grin and give her a shaky chuckle. "Well, that was close." Soon, she's laughing with me. I pull us upright and untangle ourselves before I pick up her sword.

"T-thank you." She tells me.

"No problem. Thank you for giving me a good fight." I smile. I like her, she seems sweet.

I turn back to the rest of them "Well, I suggest not falling while in battle, but I can't blame any of you if you do slip in battle. Your opponents may take you by surprise and cause you to lose your balance, but don't panic and regain your footing right away, just make sure to watch where you're standing. Aside from that, I think Lauren did a great job. She became more confident about her movement by the end of it and that's great. " I turn to Lauren "Again, thanks and good job. I guess, this is the end of the lesson and hopefully you guys learned something."

They weren't very enthusiastic to leave just yet, saying they wanted more practice time, and it took a while to convince them that I do have other activities to attend to, which I really do. When they've all gone, thankfully, I put my armour away and sling my shirt over my shoulder. I turn and see Annabeth putting away her sword and when she catches my eyes, I barely had time to wave when she turned abruptly and left. My smile wavered.

Huh. I guess she really is affected.

"_Dude that was awesome! I knew taking off your shirt would lead to awesome things! And that fall? Man-" _I stopped listening to their rant and just gave them the moment, watching as Annabeth got farther away.


End file.
